


Breaking the Rules

by Giulietta



Series: AU Nonsense [7]
Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Ambiguity, Death, Genderbending, Lust, Mind Games, Multi, Relationship(s), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giulietta/pseuds/Giulietta
Summary: Prince Sigma hires AssassinXto participate in the month-long event and dissuade Vile from courting the stoic blonde prince.Yes! I've come up with a fem!Vile story and will try to get some F/F.[Story should be dark and filled with hmmm.. sex? I dunno. What was plan for this? Welp! \ o w o / I always wanted to write a lusty X.]





	1. Entrance of the Assassin

**Author's Note:**

> This is all a game.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty and some bits of magic I guess?
> 
> Right... Only some implied deaths. Nothing that bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: How to be a female...

*Bang!

 

"Who goes there?!" The prince cried out.

 

"You called for me, Prince Sigma?" Emerald eyes glowed from the darkness from the hallway. The intruder walked forward, blood dripping from the assassin's blue armor with black linings and golden decor. A number of weapons decorate the belt and some expertly hidden within the ebony cloak. It was just two of them in the middle of the night with his guards murdered and his main troops and general celebrating on the other side of the castle. Sigma can feel a bead of sweat fall from the side of his neck, staring at blank eyes.

 

"Assassin X?" Sigma tried to sound amiable, gripping his sword at the cold-blooded killer.

 

"That's me~" The assassin teased, a smile blossomed as if mocking the prince of his recklessness. Considered as the entity that destroyed the Cyberbeasts three years ago, the assassin must have been manhandled by his soldiers to cause this unnecessary bloodshed. The assassin warned, "Your men ravaged my town so their deaths were inevitable."

"I apologize. I will compensate the families there at once, but I request for your assistance." Sigma had to lower his weapon, struggling to trust the dangerous criminal. Even if he screamed, aid would come too late. Sigma wasn't in his battle armor, having come from a tea party with King Cain insisting him to wear non-lethal garments during those occasions. Sigma can smell the scent of blood, able to see a head blocking the door from closing fully. Sigma emphasized, hoping these were the right words for a vagabond. "Only you can fulfill this mission... **Please**."

"A prince resorting to begging? That's the first." The assassin took a step closer, revealing height smaller than most of Sigma's knights. "Next time. Consider searching for me by yourself if you're that  _desperate_."

"I would have but I did not have much time. This request is time-bound." Sigma vowed as the assassin was observing the room. Sheathing the bloody blade, the assassin's next words were out of place. It's as if the outsider was trying to lighten the bloody mood. "Kudos with your new emblem. I like the symmetry... Not sure what it means though."

"I-it took a while for Cain to approve of it actually." Sigma slowly sat back down his throne, watching the assassin's movements. "I would like you to participate in this month's ball as a female participant."

 

"Do you need to kill someone in a ball?" X guessed. There was going to be this whole month for this ball season. The assassin muttered, "A ball of deceit and pride. You might as well call it  _your_   _mating season_."

"Your mission is to interfere..." Sigma confessed. "I need you to dissuade Vava. She's a mercenary like you but has deserted me for... some cold  _better-looking_  prince."

"You mean the purple-armor wearing mercenary who tries stealing my kills for absolutely no reason?" The assassin gave a really detailed description. Sigma nodded, unbelieving of the coincidence. The assassin turned silent, asking. "Vile is a female?" 

"Yes! Vile is her mercenary name. She fell for that foul prince who visited my palace three months back and took her with his gaze!" Sigma raised his hand, turning it to a fist as he shook it in the air. "With the selection month few days away, I wish to deploy you and lead Vava back into my care."

 

"I am afraid you are asking the wrong person. I am a male and an assassin. You should have requested for a female magician to create a love potion. Slip it in her drink three times a day in a week during this  _mating season_." X admitted, but Sigma slammed his hand onto his armchair. X crossed his arms, sighing. "Let me guess? She has a high magical resistance and you wish to keep this under wraps. You do have a reputation to maintain. How sad.... Unable to marry your true love. (X covered his mouth) You are aware of the rumors of my feat... Tales of manipulation, secrecy and death. If you wish to have a happy ending, I suggest you back out now. This will not go well."

"The least you could do is make her fall out of love with Zero." Sigma took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "Since she has reached the age of bearing, I am worried that she will... get chosen as the blonde's concubine."

"So you request for help in making my  _rival_  not get chosen as this prince's lover." The assassin looked at the carpet, "...and to have her back under your wing."

"Yes." Sigma stared at the indifferent mercenary. "I will provide you with everything you desire to the best of my abilities!"

 

"Is that a promise?" The assassin tilted his head and Sigma added, well aware that this individual hates promise breakers. "The kingdom... It has the best wines and alcohol! I can reserve it all for you!"

"Don't tempt me that way. I sound so petty!" X laughed much to Sigma's amazement. The laugh was light and yet so sullen. "But all I request for would be your instructions, the materials I will need for the ball and a place in your kingdom to rest. I am wanted in all two Kingdoms and am quite glad you have yet to post a wanted poster of me."

"Why would I do this when the best are also the worst criminals in history?" Sigma praised the assassin, raising his hand as if he were holding a goblet.

"You are too kind." X stepped forward, removing his helmet to reveal medium-length brown hair.

 

"I will accept the offer." X complied as he went down on one knee, bowing his head before looking up. Emerald eyes shone with expectation, X's smile was different from the first. "What must I prepare, my Prince?"

"You will visit the Royal Magician. His name is Gate and you will tell him that you were sent by the prince. Once you have converted to the opposite sex, my strongest general will escort you in the Kingdom." Sigma ordered. 'Good. Now that I have the skilled assassin by my side, I must sweep the death of the soldiers under the rug to avoid King Cain's suspicion. I cannot screw this up!'

"I suspect you will order Gate to hide my armor." The assassin rose to his feet, placing his hands on his hips. "I also expect you'll request a change of fighting style. As like most of my commissions, I will keep this exchange a secret until the day I die."

'Faithful only to his clients, Assassin X is nothing more than a curious child.' Sigma could not disagree with the rumors descriptions after witnessing the assassin's utmost obedience.

 

"Also, I would like you to gather information regarding the Princes from the East and North Border." Sigma watched the assassin look up, blinking. The prince continued, "You are aware of the growing animosity between the three Kingdoms so I hope you will assist your homeland."

"Cunning~" X closed his eyes, smiling as he teased. "You made me come here with full intent to murder you, only to find your goals too interesting to die out. Very well! I might as well accept the position as Personal Assassin."

"Heh. How about the head of my intelligence group? Vava has that position covered." Sigma humored the assassin. X shrugged, "As long as you announce it."

"Do not worry. None shall harm you under my domain." Sigma watched the assassin open the door fully, revealing the bloody mess on the hallway.

 

"What a sweet talker." X looked behind his shoulder, turning back to walk forward and away to talk with this famed  _magician._

 

* * *

 

 

Suddenly out of nowhere, Sigma hears a voice.

 

" _On your armchair, you will find a crimson gem.. It will allow you to contact me anywhere and any time._ "

'?' Sigma looked at the round ruby gem.

" _You will return that to me after I fulfill your quest._ "

"Is it of great importance?" Sigma stared at the gem, feeling a low pulsation if he held onto it for too long.

" _What you are holding is a fragment removed from my soul by one of my enemies._ "

 

"Can you believe that the gem represents my heart in the emotional sense?" X joked, turning to the right and hearing the laughter from the other side. He walks closer to the white door, hearing an annoyed grumble and a glass shattering to the ground. "As long as you have that Sigma, I will not be able to get attached with anyone in the ball. However, that would include you so if you wish to have my loyalty then you will return that senseless object."

" _What a blessing for an assassin, being able to separate his mind from guilt._ "

"Agreed." X opened the door, surprised to see a cranky male buried in paper.

" _Then I suppose you can try seducing Vava._ "

"I never knew the prince liked female action." X's odd words caused the magician to squint.

 

"You're the one Sigma chose for the mission? Better than Dynamo any day." Gate rolled his eyes, tugging a chair and petting the cushion. "Start stripping and sit there. I'm going to get the potion."

"..." X begins removing his weapons, muttering a potential circumstance. "What if this plan fails and Vile is chosen? Do I kill Zero? That's one way to making sure she doesn't get a lover."

" **If need be.** "


	2. How to Make Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two guys have a chat.
> 
> Dynamo/X and sax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: First Impressions

"How to be a Girl 101. Dressing like a Royal for Delinquents. I Made Love with a Prince authored by Iyem A. Guy." X stared at the books Sigma's right-hand man gave him. X stared at the albino, curious. "How long will you monitor me?"

"A long time." Sigma's general answered. "Orders of King Cain."

"Problems..." X flipped the book of Royal Etiquette. "Tell me. How does Vile look like without her helmet?"

"No scars and pretty pale from the lack of sunlight."

'That is a very vague description.' X thought, watching the general stride closer to his direction. "What else?"

"Feisty in bed and likes yelling. I can't get a shut eye when those two are together."

 

"I do not need to hear that. ~~Useless.~~ " X flipped to the next page, noticing the general walking into his radar. "I mean the general physique. Is she a girl with steroids? Her hair color or eye color? Does she have any defe-"

"You don't need to know anything more than that." The albino pointed a saber close to the assassin's throat, blue eyes darken. "I know who you are so let's be pals and get along, shall we?"

"Oh?" X didn't flinch, tilting his head so the beam saber can get a better aim on his neck. X asked, teasing. "Why would I want to kill an ally? Did you not hear Prince Sigma's order, General Dynamo?"

"I have my connections, assassin. Changing your sex won't fool me." Dynamo's blade caused a dribble of blood to fall from fair skin.

 

"Yet you can't stop staring at me." X pointed out, eyes twinkling in amusement. Dynamo grinned, albeit strained at the accusation. "Maybe... But one wrong move against the Kingdom and I will have your head."

"How noble." X pushed the blade away, resting on the couch and spread his legs suggestively. "Do you want to play a game~?"

"We're in the library." Dynamo watched the assassin remove his outer garment, revealing ~~false~~  female body parts. Watching the brunet tug his stockings down to reveal smooth milky legs, Dynamo asked the near fully naked assassin. "What do you want?"

 

"Fuck me." X winked, giving a small smile. "I know who you are,  _General._  One of the best mercenaries in the past, you know how difficult this mission is."

"To control your desires at the face of your mission." Dynamo lowered his blade, placing it on the table and walking towards the couch.

"I need as much help as I can on this, _teacher_." X leaned back to obtain the general's eye contact, asking. "How long has it been since you last had sex?"

"Not that long." Dynamo's eyes scanned the temporarily sex-changed assassin. "Are you sure?"

"I fuck people Dynamo. Not the other way around." X confessed, lowering the strap of his bra. X sighed, staring down at his body. "To be honest, being a female is difficult. I have more openings than need be. I need to know my limit."

"You don't have the ability to get pregnant though.." Dynamo felt X unbuckle his pants as his hands wandered over the assassin's flesh.

"Immediately sex? No foreplay?" Dynamo remarked, climbing onto the couch in all four.

"I don't need to. Your body is reacting positively against my own." X unbuttoned and unlatched the hooks to feel the other's chest.

"Are you sure you are an assassin? Your skin is too smooth." Dynamo leans down to whisper, kissing the brunet's neck.

 

"Gate healed my scars." X wrapped his arms around Dynamo's neck, humming from the tingling sensation from the other's lips.

"We still have our undergarments on." X whispered, raising his legs to rub against the other's pelvis.

"Your reaction to sexual stimulus is off. You aren't wet yet." Dynamo fondled with the other's breasts, unable to deny the tent in his pants.

"Pleasure me some more." X offered as he massaged the other's back and slithered his hands down to hold the band of the other's brief. "Do they go easy on women there?"

"Oh they are damn rough with their ladies." Moving away from the assassin, Dynamo tried to play cool as X removed their undergarments and opted to give a kiss.

"They'll pound you" Dynamo felt the other's moan straight to his groan, tasting blood and this breakfast's meal in the other's mouth. It also wasn't helpful how his length was only brushing against the other's entrance. Dynamo pushed X down, one hand on the shoulder while the other on her hips. "like rabbits!"

"Without any lube? How dreadful." X sighed, placing a finger with his available hand in his open wound. "Then that would mean I will purchase some aphrodisiac to cloud my nerves."

"You are a fucking tease, you know that right?" Dynamo's sword is dripping and he had to be a gentleman and watch the other prepare himself for insertion.

"I was trained by the best..." X pulled his head back, closing his eyes as he inserted another finger. "S-so that's why females like this... God. It's wonderful-?!"

"Enough!" Dynamo removed the hand and inserted his penis inside, gasping for breath at how tight and wet it was.

 

"G-guh!" X choked at the pain, aware something broke in him and instinctively clenched his walls.

"S-shit!" Dynamo buried himself deeper until he was literally on top of X, feeling X's arms wrapped around his neck. "The potion m-made you... a.."

"W-wrong spot!" X proceeded to bite Dynamo's neck, sucking and tasting the other's blood. Dynamo hissed, pulling out and thrusting again as his hands felt the other's sides.

"Used to i-it?" Dynamo swore he is straight but how X was panting underneath him in a female form was such a confusion for his boner.

"Keep f-fucking!" X held the couch, trying to get used to the feeling. Pain and pleasure was intermingling, but X was looking at how long he could last. "I need it. More!"

"You said so." Dynamo didn't he could hold back anyways, sitting up to hold the other's hips as leverage. Releasing his length with its tip touching the folds, Dynamo warned. "And I lied about getting laid."

 

"W-what?!" X screamed at the sudden intrusion, reflexively kicking the perpetrator only for Dynamo to hold his legs with his armpits.

"A-ah! D-dynamo! Y-you~! Didn't w-warn mmm~!" X was slightly pulled towards the general as the ministration fastened in pace.

"K-keep talking!" Over and over, Dynamo made each thrust harder than the first. X moaned, trying to say something but failing. The female body parts is too sensitive. X felt like Gate gave him a handicapped on this-?

"Ah!" X's voice turned into a higher note and Dynamo grinned.

 

"Found it." Dynamo's grip left a bruise, eyes unfocused as he thrusted back at the spot which caused the assassin to shudder and clench protectively to keep him there.

"A-ah~!" X found the feeling similar to the spot in his butt when he was a guy but it was different in sensation. The fact that he doesn't feel like taking a dump is way different when he feels like taking a piss. "S-stop!"

"Shut it!" Dynamo loved how X was in rhythm with his movement, feeling his climax coming and how it seemed like X wants him to cum inside.

"W-what do you-" Tears falling from his eyes, X closed his eyes and allowed the other to dominate his mouth. Feeling the other's chest, X wrapped his legs around the other's butt and thrusted forward.

 

"X!" Dynamo was carrying X's body weight now, but he didn't care as he had a wonderful on the expression of the assassin. "I'm gonna-!"

"Then cum! Cum in me!" X kissed the assassin and kept himself pressed on the other as something filled inside him. Dynamo fell on X, losing energy but X wasn't done yet.

"H-hm~" Dynamo breathed through his mouth, embracing the assassin as X continued to thrust in and out. "You are... insatiable."

"But it feels good, doesn't it?" X pressed a kiss on the tip of Dynamo's lips. Dynamo opened his lips and X explored the other's mouth, hands wandering the body. X lets go, snickering. "You're hard in me again."

"Potion's a dud." Dynamo whined when X pulled away, looking back as the brunet sat on him. "The least you could do is ride me, teaser."

 

* * *

 

"I'm getting tired of this game." X sighed, brushing his fingers near the erected penis. "Let's play **Twenty questions**."

"We smell like sex." Dynamo closed his eyes as X wrapped his hand around his length.

"You're my guardian. I want to know you more~" X listened to the other's sigh as his hands pumped the meat. "As your comrade, I want to know everything before heading to battle."

"Fine..." Dynamo wondered if this exchange was a one-time thing. If it isn't then he could live with this... "I hear you're a drunkard. Why?"

 

"To block out some memories... The usual." X lets go when it splurted out white liquid. X looked at Dynamo breath out in relief. "How did you get the position as General?"

"Recruited after Sigma nearly killed me during the skirmish between the untitled lands." Dynamo looked at the assassin lazily, "Why are you an assassin?"

"I left my homeland to avoid family affairs." X liked seeing the other so relaxed. _At least he isn't trying to kill him now._ "Why is Sigma bald?"

"Got stressed as hell. He doesn't hide it coz I told him girls dig the look." Dynamo smiled as X traced his abs. "You got friends X?"

"Drinking buddies.... And I sometimes hook up with fellow assassins to finish a job." X rest on the other's chest, closing his eyes. "How's the kingdom?"

"Prosperous except for the fact Sigma's single and the nobles are being dung heads." Dynamo opened one eye to raise his hand and hold X's head. Dynamo asked, "you got any lovers?"

"One-night stand is my usual thing.." X looked at the door, curious how they'd react if they see the general now. "I saw you flirting with a female this morning. She your type?"

"Yeah... Unfortunately, she's married like the last one I courted." Dynamo raised his other hand to hold the other's back. "Why did you accept Sigma's request?"

"I plan on going hiatus." X yawned, deciding to hug the other.

 

...

 

"What must I expect from the ball?" X asked, voice softened in volume as he knew the other was ready to sleep.

"Tons of people... While we guys stand around and wait for girls to get drunk and give us consent... Females are going to actively compete to become the best candidate for the prince bullshit." Dynamo struggled to retain consciousness. "You.. like your drinks hard?"

"I don't even drink in a glass. I need the bottle." X joked and asked, "You plan on executing me after this month?"

"That was the plan but you're going to get in Sigma's pants, aren't you?" Dynamo wondered if Sigma was the type to share because damn X and his games  ~~and that body of his. 'Crap. I'm going gay.'~~

"Why not?" X hummed, gaze softening as the brunet hears the general's yawn. "You think Vile's bi?"

"If it's you, probably." Dynamo recalled the soldiers rushing to X's bedroom, wishing to see the girl. Dynamo will have to go strict on them. He might be fine with the idea of sharing but he isn't going to watch X fuck with a nobody. "You swing both ways X?"

"I'm focused on work and survival." X hears footsteps, pushing the hands off him to sit up. "How many balls do I have to attend in a month?"

"Morning and night. There was supposed to be four balls in a day but competitions ya know?" Dynamo watched X stand up. X placed a blanket over him. "Does anyone know how you look like?"

"There's a reason why I'm called Assassin X. I could be anyone... Okay. The mercenaries I hang out with knows how I look but not my bod. I don't **** with people who can kill me okay?" X let some of the cum drip down his legs. "There are three Kingdoms right? North, East and West."

"Yep. There are three princes looking for _love_ : Sigma, Zero and Lumine. FYI, don't get too close to Lumine." Dynamo warned, "What are you gonna do after the mission?"

"Sleep-" X stared at Dynamo's blade on the table. "I also plan on learning how to use the beam saber. Looks better than a metal blade any day."

"You want to be friends and teach me some tricks?" X gave that smile which caused Dynamo to groan.

"Whatever." Dynamo looked away as X laughed. He asked, "You leaving?"

 

"I need to take a bath and attend those lessons." X looked at Dynamo. "Why? You want to have round two."

"Actually..." Dynamo was considering it, "Yeah... That fine with you?"

"We'll see after I get in Sigma's pants." X joked and Dynamo humored him.

"Never tried a gang bang."

 

"How lewd." X commented and opened the door to see a blushing maid.

X blinked, aware he's nude and covering his back with a blanket. "Where's the bathroom?"


	3. First Impressions Count Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing bad...
> 
> Just foul words and introducing characters first.

"Who's that?" The healer asked, tugging her green-haired companion's arm as she watched the newcomer.

"..." Donning a royal blue mermaid prom gown dress, the brunette had blank emerald eyes and seemed to be scanning the area. The way this person walked was elegant, but also commanding. Emerald eyes turn towards the healer; a smile blossomed from the stranger's face as if to take recognition, but the healer couldn't help take a step back instinctively. To step back and take shelter from the older. There was something in that gaze that cried  **danger.**

"Stay behind me Cinnamon." Her companion warned, stepping forward to shield the healer called Cinnamon from the center of attention.

"..." The stranger gazed at Cinnamon's friend before giving a curt nod, walking away as if nothing had happened.

 

"That person..." The ninja muttered, aware how unique this newcomer was. Emitting an aura which persuaded the other participants to give way, the new contestant made everyone around her enchanted but also at edge. The stranger part would be the way they exchanged glances. It was similar to the meetings in the Maverick guild. She didn't think someone of that calibur would come to this petty event but anything was possible with how dystopic the world was. Marino confirmed, "The one in blue is either an Elite or a Master assassin."

"How do you know that Marino?" Cinnamon blinked, confused at her friend's statement. Marino bit her lower lip, holding the hand of the blonde. "We mercenaries... Know our place in the guild. That assassin might not even be a female."

"Makes sense but... Do you know their name?" Cinnamon wondered, looking back to see the brunette doing a curtsy towards the other females. The assassin's smile too angelic for a murderer. Marino grimaced, "This person... The only assassin I could think of who's brave enough to enter one of the most well-guarded events would be Assassin X."

"Why so specific?" Cinnamon stepped out from her friend's shadow, unconsciously holding Marino's wrist as she decided to stroll around the ball and see the other participants.

"Assassin X is the newest member of the Mavericks. Three years of service, X is renown to taking any mission of interest. No one in their sane minds would plan an assassination here." Marino observed the ornaments as well as the sentinels by the exits/entrances. Cinnamon frowned, "What if X is a female and just wants to have a lover?"

"Puh-lease. Assassins of that rank would earn more than a million zenny in half a year. Also, they're always on the run." Marino added, "That's one of the reasons why I'm staying as a professional thief instead of upgrading into an Elite Assassin, less of a hassle."

"I still don't approve of your goals Marino..." Cinnamon sighed, having the ninja tag along with her for the competition... To loot the treasuries.

 

"Nothing's fair in life." Marino retorted back, deciding even if she might regret it. No. She won't because hopefully, their motive won't clash against the assassin. "Let's talk to X."

"Eh? I thought you said X is dangerous?" Cinnamon got tugged by her friend. Staring at her friend's back, Cinnamon liked how the pink contrasted Marino's long green hair.

"I am not going to risk your life here Cinnamon." Marino told off and that confused the healer more. Cinnamon tried to recall whatever she learned from the ninja, exclaiming. "Right! You said they can unintentionally seduce and kill anyone without meaning to right?"

"Sh!" Marino hushed the innocent child, waving her hands towards the suspicious crowd. "Nothing to see here. Just move along ~~bitches.~~ "

 

"X." Marino called out, making sure she is at least seven feet away from the assassin. She did a semi-bow, sapphire eyes looking at passive emeralds.

"In this form, call me Cross." The assassin tilts her head to show minute respect, smiling. "Marino. Top ranking Thief of our Guild."

"My name is Cinnamon!" The blonde walked forward, doing a curtsy before continuing. "A Candidate to the Competition to gain the favor of Prince Lumine."

"Favor?" X covered her mouth, thinking. "I hear homunculi have short life spans so I assume you're here for-?"

" **No.** Cinnamon is joining because it's a custom for Healers to participate and get acknowledged by their Rulers." Marino cut off before anything can be said. X is right. Cinnamon doesn't have much time left as a creation of Professional Gaudile but Cinnamon didn't need to hear that. She'll... Find a way for Cinnamon's sake. "Let's cut to the chase. Who are you after? If it's the snobbish prince then I'll help."

"The Prince who advocates new world order? Sadly no." X shook her head, voice oddly androgynous. "I'm here as a participant for Prince Zero. They say the competition here is  _quite_ violent for most."

"Damn right. Who commissioned you?" Marino took a step forward, lowering her volume. X didn't move away, stating. "Sigma. I guess you better start praying to your gods."

"I was never here for men. They _disgust_ me." Marino gave the customary friendly kiss on cheek greeting as she spoke, raising her arms to embrace the female as she slipped a parchment on X's back. "I'm here for the loot. His Kingdom's treasury also contained state of the art technology. Interested?"

"Never thought Robin hood is a misandrist." X chuckled, returning the gesture but one hand went down to pass through the slit of the ninja's pink slim dress. Placing gate keys in the ladies' stockings, the brunette whispered back. "Up to you."

 

"Nice dress." X moved away, eyes wandering up the lady's chest. "I wonder what other _assets_ you're hiding underneath. You're dressed to _kill_."

"Same goes for you." Marino moved to the right and blocked the other's gaze towards her ward. "Don't stick out and stare at people next time. It's annoying."

"Marino?" Cinnamon blinked, confused at how the atmosphere turned tense suddenly.

"How protective...?" X was amused, watching her fellow colleague's stance. Realizing something going on between the two, X teased. "Then I hope you invite me as your best man, Marino~"

"?!" Marino blushed at the accusation, tugging Cinnamon away. "I-in your dreams! Let's go Cinnamon!"

"Wait! I don't get it! What were you two talking about?!" The innocent nurse yelled but Marino refused to respond.

 

 

* * *

 

'How did Marino find out? Maybe I shouldn't have saved her in that one mission? Damn. Now she'll forever see me as a girl...' X thought to himself, noticing the number of musicians entering the room. X looked at his long sleeves, tracing his dagger underneath.  'Wait. Maybe I can have sex with her in this form? Sweet. It's a win-win.'

 

"You have a partner?"

 

"?" X stared at a too-obvious female. Wearing a purple helmet to cover the face, the female wore a purple dress and was actually pretty stunning. X should've asked Sigma if it's okay to touch his 'beloved.' X looks back up, praying he didn't look like he's checking her out because damn. Being bisexual in this era was hard unless you kidnap the person or simply force yourself in which is bad but also good. X pushed the thought aside, answering. "None. Do you wish to be partners? My name is Cross. You are?"

"Vava." The hunter raised her arm and X shook it. X nearly forgot what Sigma told her, something about having a partnership system so X could do the deed. _X knew having sex on the carriage was a bad idea_. The hunter growled, so unlike a lady. "Remember. Only three girls get chosen in this entire competition and one of them will be me!"

"Of course. I'm new here after all. Please guide me." The assassin responded, all the while trying to recall what else did that horny bald client of his said. 'Bollocks. I can't remember anything!'

"Tsk. Whatever." Vile removed her grip, dragging the assassin to the middle. 

"Where are we going?" X had a sweat drop, following the mad hunter or huntress. X scanned the area, noticing the bulk of ladies screaming about something and all that other BS. X secretly wondered why the purple huntress (Why can't he get used to that?) likes this Zero in the first place- Ohhhh.

 

"See that blonde guy over there? He's mine. You can have the other two." Vile sounds so cute, trying to claim dibs on the long-haired prince. Vile has no idea how tenacious and vicious that blonde bastard is in hunting X's sorry ass.

"Okay Vava." X said obediently while deep in his thoughts. 'This is why I hate coming to the East Kingdom.'

"If you think he has feelings for you, you're insane. He only goes for the best." Vile is praising the prince like he's a god... Which X can't deny because the assassin can't forget that moment where he gets literally pawned (barely escaping since Zero's guards suck like blue balls) from the stoic prince's legendary Z-saber.

'Like for Heaven's sake, shouldn't Zero be dead with how overpowered he is?! What is God doing up there?' X squinted at the prince who's looking down at them without any expressions. Vile also added, "Right. If he has sex with you, don't think that's a start of a relationship or you'll end up in bars."

" ~~What is this? A brothel?!~~  What do you mean?" X's eyes widened at the statement, eyes darting towards the direction of Sigma who was talking with Lumine. 'So Sigma made me a female so I would get fucked to oblivion or to avoid impregnating Vile? It's probably the latter. Oh and also lesbian sex. How does that work? I need to ask an expert... Marino. No. Cinnamon still looks too innocent. Damn. I'll learn it along the way. Girls can definitely do foreplay... Endless foreplay?! That's... Not bad.'

 

"Yeah. If you perform well on the tests handed out to us." Vile looked towards X. "If you drag me down, I'm killing you."

"N-no. Don't worry." X waved his hands, showing it to the female as if he meant no harm. He stuttered because he was still thinking what sort of practices he can do as a female. All he knows is that he can last on bed for only an hour... 'My female form is terrible.'

"But Vava?" X watched the right-hand stand beside their respective prince, finding a certain spiky-haired brunet too familiar. "Why don't you try the others?"

"None of your concern." Vile shut him up, pushing a girl down to get a better view of her love (?)

"I'm feeling sort of claustrophobic. I'll be leaving to our room now." X removed Vile's grip, walking away from the suffocating crowd. X looked behind his shoulder, eyeing the resigned gunslinger. 'If I remember right, that's the gunner who mimicked my deceased ally perfectly before trying to kill me. His name was Axl? Yes. That's his name. I should try bringing him to Sigma's side. I can't let such talent go to waste.'

 

" **Where are you going?** "

"Finally learned how to use the gem. I'm proud of you." X muttered, still walking away from the main hall. "I already achieved the first part. There's nothing more for me to do there. 'Sides, I need a bath from last session. I also have to put ointment because you thought being rough was kinky  ~~douche~~."

" **Vava liked it.** "

"Sure it's good. Let's not forget the fact I get bruises easily." X kept walking and merely stared at the soldiers to give way. They did so but several of them whistled as X went through. X rolled his eyes, "Question. While I'm gonna try and persuade Vile to change her mind, can I.. do anything to the Purple Maverick?"

" **Fuck her in your male form and you'd wish you were never born.** "

"Okay... Female then." X shrugged, just fine at the idea of having sex with the elite assassin. "If I get bored, where can I go?"

" **Garden and Library. There is only one battle room here and most likely be used by the other contestants.** "

"Can I... fuck people?" X gave up being civil once he was all alone in the hallway.

 

" **... If it will benefit the Kingdom.** "

 

"Good." X wants to know how much fucks he can get in a month or less, depending on how much time it will take for him to break Vile. Of course, he also has to get Axl which is somewhat difficult considering he's the illegitimate brother of Prince Lumine but X can deal with that. [Or not.]

 

" **Before I forget** **. It seems your exit caused Zero to move from his spot. Have you two met in the past?** "

 

"We have. I killed his father... and several others before he emerged from his sleep. That prince must be a vampire, sleeping in that weird container." X remarked, stretching his arms. "Sorry. My bad. My intel told me that Prince is cursed by something or someone? That still shouldn't be grounds for being OP-I'm bleeding."

 

" **What?** "

 

"I'm bleeding?" X stated again, raising his dress to see blood. "Damn it Sigma! You told me I can't get pregnant!"

 

" **That's what Gate told you.** "

 

"Argh!" X groaned, running to his room. Opening the door, X mumbled. "How does the menstral cycle work again? Tell Dynamo to bring me a calendar."

 

" **Clean the floor afterwards.** "

 

"Ahhh...." Entering the bathroom, X realizes the first thing to hate as a female. 'Guess no sex for this week. Fine. I'll tame them through words and other BS.'

 


	4. Renovating the Lovely Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Favorite theme of author: Death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Attention

"How are you walking?!" Standing at the entrance, Dynamo looked down at X and his bandaged feet. "Didn't Doppler tell you to rest?!"

"I'm a hard worker!" X confessed as he walked in flats. He stared at the long staircase, looking up at Dynamo and did grabby hands. "Come here and pick me up!"

"Or maybe you wanna keep annoying Vava?" Dynamo raised an eyebrow, amused as he walked down to pick the injured assassin for hire.

"That works too." X grinned and thanked the ex mercenary, being carried bridal style. "Thanks for the escort. I can't wait to kill my feet again."

"You're welcome." Dynamo dropped X to the floor and noticed the guests avoiding them. "What's wrong with them?"

"They're probably worried someone's going to die. It's my reputation." X shrugged. Dynamo stared at X, "You gonna kill someone?"

"Of course. You want my hit list?" X asked but he was already handing out a list. Fixing his dress, X remarked. "I have more but I didn't write it down."

"Oh god why..." Dynamo scanned the list. X pushed the door and found something to do. "Wait. I got an idea."

 

"You really like games, don't you?" Dynamo watched X walk towards the challenge boards where there are prizes when someone meets a certain requirement. Dynamo watched X write, complimenting. "Your handwriting is pretty good."

"It's inherent." X stepped back to admire his work.

 

**[Challenge from Assassin X]**

**Starting today until the end of the month, ten _or more_ individuals will die at the same time every day before the strike of midnight.**

**To whoever can correctly guess the type of death of at least one of the chosen individuals**   **will have the liberty to either gain a reward of their choice from me or spare all ten lives from their demise.**

**Anyone can join, regardless of status and gender.**

 

**1st method to join: submit your answers in this phone number: XXXXXXXXX**

**Template of answer:**

**Person's name = Cause of death**

**What he/she wants.**

 

**2nd method to join: save the individual's life and texting to the phone number above.**

**Template of answer:**

**Person's name = supposed cause of death**

**What he/she wants.**

 

**P.S. All messages will be read five minutes before their deaths.**

 

 

"Ten individuals and more killed at the same time?! You are so cocky!" Dynamo watched X take a step back and nodding to himself.

"Hn~" X hummed, looking back at Dynamo. "I need a challenge."

"The message is so clear. Everyone's talking about it." Dynamo looked around, "You sure you will give them anything?"

"Yep. I like taking risks." X crossed his arms, tilting his head. "You have the advantage with that list in your hands."

"I'm going to circulate this among the generals." Dynamo narrowed his eyes and X laughed, "Do it. You'll never see it coming~"

"You are really prideful." Dynamo paused, "You're incriminating yourself with that message."

"Not really... The message only states ten individuals will die at the same time." X stuck his tongue out, "It didn't say _I will be the one who will kill the ten individuals_."

"But you orchestrated it." Dynamo furrowed his brows. X agreed, "I know but you can never link it to me... I should've been a lawyer."

"Oh for the Love of Cain." Dynamo shook his head. "Did you talk to Sigma about this?"

"He said I could do anything I want as long as I keep **her** jealous." X commented, pulling his phone out. "Oh. People are texting."

"But you only entered this ballroom once. How are you going to-" Dynamo snapped his head towards the sudden crash nearby.

 

"You should start collecting the bodies." X told the albino as a chandelier fell and instantly killed a nobleman.

"How did you do that?!"

X raised his hands as Dynamo pointed his blade at the assassin, closing his eyes as everyone started fearing for their lives. "I didn't do it **but** someone should've seen that coming."

"You will be the death of me." Dynamo vowed.

"Really?" X opened one eye, teasing. "Then why are you smiling Dynamo?"

"Because it's... darn you!" Dynamo ran off and X laughed.

"Now then. Back to Sigma." X walked towards the ballroom, glad so few are coming near him.

 

"Sigma?" X asked sweetly at Sigma, "Is anything wrong?"

"You are unbelievable." Sigma glowered at his only _admirer_. X held his hand out, "What did you expect from an assassin?"

"But it seems attracting attention has caused my reputation to increase." Sigma glanced around, "They think I hold you in a leash."

"Vile's jealous and angry too." X pointed out, "Nothing wrong right?"

"Nothing at all." Sigma asked, "Care to eat?"

"Yeah sure. I'm getting hungry." X and Sigma head to the table like the others, hearing the whispers.

 

"X..." Sigma helped X to his chair, whispering. "If I were to imprison you, would the killings stop?"

"Nope. I'm good that way." X made a cute sound when the nervous waiter placed a dessert in front of him. "Yay!"

"What?" Sigma leaned back, surprised. "You have a sweet tooth?"

"I like sweets!" X beamed, looking really innocent at the moment. Sigma has a sweat drop, "For curiosity's sake, are you diabetic?"

"No." X cut the cake piece and ate it, closing his eyes to relish the taste. X licked his lips, continuing. "Absolutely healthy."

"Your genes are amazing." Sigma couldn't help saying, watching X drink the entire glass of wine.

"Right back at you." X stared up at Sigma. "No. I'm serious. You have tougher skin than me. I tried killing you once if I remember right?"

"When...?" Sigma tries to recall. X looked up, thinking.

"Last month? You were exiting a meeting room with King Cain and I threw a shrapnel bomb." X sucked on his spoon, frowning. "You were supposed to be dead from that... But you only got scratch wounds."

"You were the one?" Sigma remembered Vile getting pissed at that time. "That explains things."

"Ya." X watched Dynamo and a number of generals talk amongst each other. X wondered, "You think they'll announce the names of the dead?"

"No one has ever done such a cruel deed on this month... Except you." Sigma stared at the star-eyed assassin.

 

"Why? Thank you." X smiled, touching his chest with wide eyes. Sigma face palmed, "This is why you're single."

"That hurts." X pretended to feel insulted, "As your admirer, I will do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Wolf in sheep's clothing." Sigma will admit X is charming that way. He remembers talking with Dynamo about the erratic behavior of this assassin. It's like Vile but worse.

"About the dance part, what do I do if someone asked me to dance with him?" X looked at the approaching male.

"As long as it isn't a prince- There's someone coming towards us, is there?" Sigma sighed, covering his face with one hand.

"Yup." X mused, staring at the spiky-haired prince come over. X greeted, "Prince Axl."

 

"How did you do that?!" Axl's voice made Sigma ssigh.Slamming his hands onto the table, Axl asked with his usual cheery tone. "Are all assassins like that?!"

"No." X watched the child, finishing his cake. "If all assassins are as good as me then humanity should've ended a long time ago."

"Hey Sigma?" Axl stared at the exasperate older prince. "Can I borrow X? I want to talk to her about something!"

"Sure, but don't tire her." Sigma looked at X and nodded subtly.

"Let's go Prince Axl." X noticed how Vile was waiting at the side, ready to pounce at the bald prince.

 

"Yes!" Axl dragged X's arm, tugging the assassin to the center. "You have no idea how hot you are with us!"

"Hot?" X immediately thinks of criminal liability. Axl nodded ecstatically, staring at his fellow brunet. "Yeah! Zero spent the entire night researching about you! Lumine even tightened our security and sent spies to gather your every movement. Your latest act surprised us!"

"Ah..." X knew he wasn't imagining last night, seeing shadows outside his window. 'Good thing I kept the curtains closed and had the maids help me... clean.'

"So? How did the ten people die?" Axl asked, eyes sparkling in interest and X... never saw such enthusiasm before.

"Is this really the proper discussion while we dance?" X inquired, aware so many eyes were on them. X can also see Sigma and Vile talking with each other. 'Not sure if I want them back together or what since that would mean Vile would get my kills again...'

"No prob. I got to dance with everyone and we talked about anything under the sun." Axl is also the type of prince who has a fascination with murder.

 

"Hmm..." X held Axl's hand and allowed a hand raised behind his back. "Drowned in the bathtub, tripped from the stairway, stabbed on the neck, poisoned from mercury, hanged by his cloak..."

"...Lost her head, fell from the roof, internal bleeding from an old battle wound, death by sleep and chandelier." X ended, "No winners so far. So sad."

"Wow." Axl was at awe. X wondered what the teenager's exposed to. Axl asked, "Can I have you as my personal assassin? That sounds bad ass!"

"Sorry. I'm Sigma's admirer right now." X wondered how much these people pay for personal assassins. 'Is it the same with Sigma's offer or better?'

"Aw... How about a commission?" Axl's voice turned into a whisper, tone turned serious.

"It depends." X leaned close and Axl said in a hushed voice but a small smile on his lips.

 

" _Will you kill my brother?_ "

 

"Heh." X smiled back. Their face inches away with their bodies nearly pressed against each other, X wanted to see how badly Axl wants his service. "What do you have to offer?"

"Once I become King, I will offer you anything you want in my kingdom." Axl improved his image, much to X's pleasure. Axl darted his eyes to stare at his brother's direction, whispering. "And I assure you, I never break a promise."

"So trusting~" X cooed, already formulating a plot in his head. "I'll take it."

"Sweet." Axl looked like he won the lottery and X thought to himself to research whatever he could gain from the Northern Kingdom.

 

"May I have a turn to dance with this fine lady?"

 

"Z." Axl looked at the interrupter, frowning. "Go back to your fan girls! She's dancing with me."

"Axl. I recently finished dancing with all of them. I would like to know X better." Compared to the secretly impish prince called Axl, X could feel his every movement being judged. It's like encountering a bloodthirsty predator. If X was a girl, he'd think it's hot but he's a guy...

Right now, X can feel Zero's alpha male aura. X can feel Axl's grip tightened, pulling him close.

 

"What do you think X?" Axl sounded resigned though... It's as if he expects X to give in because Zero always gets what he wants whenever it's a girl.

 

[Too bad X is a guy.]

 

"No thank you. I feel tired from all the dancing." X smiled sweetly at the irked blonde. "If you excuse me, I will take my leave and wait for the next time period."

"Then surely you won't mind dancing with me in the evening?" Zero added before X could reject, "It is within the rules that a female participant must dance with all of the men at least once a week."

" ~~Once a week?! What kind?!~~  Very well. Thank you for being generous." X did a curtsy, wanting to head back to bed and sleep. What X didn't expect was the blonde grabbing his arm and tugging him away from Axl. X gazed at the prince, 'What is he planning?'

"Let me escort you." Zero wasn't treating him like a lady which caused X to panic a little. Axl butted in, holding X's arm. "No no no. I will escort her. You have to go back and entertain your fans Z!"

'What am I, a doll?' X watched the two glare at each other. X sighed, "My apologies Prince Zero but I would like Prince Axl to lead me back to my room. I cannot permit myself to hurt the feelings of your fans. I hope you understand my sentiments."

"..." Zero lets go. [The blonde is really onto him.] Zero bowed, looking back at Axl. "I hope nothing goes between you."

"There won't. Let's go X." Axl had that victory grin and walked out with X.

 

"Never saw Z do that before." Axl commented, walking pass the various rooms.

"Explain." X followed, feet already bleeding from the strain.

"He usually lets girls come to him. Zero always had ways into a girl's heart." Axl smiled back at him. "You're the working type huh?"

"I thought it was obvious? When do you want  **it** done?" X adds another target into his list.

"Before the month ends." Axl responded back.


	5. Tugging the Two Apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X distracts while Sigma woo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Dumb things.

"You didn't have to leave them." X remarked, glancing at the sullen females as Zero rushed to take his hand. X felt a hand on his waist and the prince responded, "You were walking towards Sigma."

"He's charming." X could feel Zero's breath close to his ear. X wanted to flinch, but he has to pretend. 'This is annoying...'

"You're lying." Zero muttered before starting the dance. X followed, now aware how the Little Mermaid felt in dancing. Zero continued, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here for Sigma and this is the truth." X looked at frozen eyes. X smiled, telling a tiny bit of the truth. "I've grown fond of him. Sigma is the type who won't keep his lovers in the dark so I don't understand why no one would take him."

 

"His kingdom is filled with controversy." Is it X or is Zero always serious? X lets Zero twirl him around, replying. "That can be fixed."

"Not everything can be solved through murder." Zero pulled X back in his arms and X sighed.

"What type of admirer am I to not know his land? The solution is easy." X offered, "All he has to do is kill one person."

"King Cain?" Zero guessed and X laughed, "Close but the old man will die soon. I mean Cain's advisor. He's making the wrong choices and it's getting on everyone's nerve."

"Hmm..." Zero didn't let go even as the dance ended. X has a sweat drop, unsure what to do. They began the second round of dancing.

 

'Dynamo!' X mouthed when he caught the albino's gaze, 'Can I go now?!'

'No! Keep Zero occupied!' Dynamo mouthed back, 'Sigma and Vava are talking in the garden!'

'What is taking them so long?!' X mouthed as he allowed himself to come close to the blonde so Zero won't see his expression.

'Angry flirting or something. I don't know!' Dynamo shrugged and Zero's voice made X look back at the blonde.

 

"Why did you post that challenge?" Zero inquired and X thought about the right thing to say. Something queer.

"To keep everyone at edge. It's exciting isn't it?" X asked, hoping this would turn the prince off his tail. 'I can't kill someone always seeking to get close to me or the army will be able to link me with his death.'

"..." Zero leaned close, confessing with a strange look. "Indeed. You made me anticipate the following days."

"You..." X felt a bead of sweat on the side of his neck, surprised to meet another enthusiast. 'Who's the next weirdo, Lumine?'

 

"You don't mind if I visit you from time to time, do you?" Zero made X internally panic. X gave a shaky laugh, "Please warn me beforehand. I might not be able to accommodate your presence, your majesty."

"I will." Zero's giving that smug look. X has been had. God. They're already dancing on the fourth song routine. X doesn't like how the girls are glaring at him.

'Now?' X looked back at Dynamo, noticing the albino giving him a hand signal.

"Uh..." X tried letting go, but Zero isn't giving him any leeway. Zero seems to know his intentions and isn't giving X a chance.

'Help.' X moved his eyes from Zero and back at the general. Dynamo made the _Oh_ face and went forward.

 

"Excuse me, but may I dance with the damsel?" Dynamo nearly took a step back as sapphire eyes glared back at him.

'Oh wow.' Dynamo notes how the hand around X's hips tighten and how Zero held X close at the sight of him. 'If only he knew that he's dancing with a cross dresser. Dayyummm!'

"Dynamo." X internally felt relieved that the albino had the guts to do it.

"You had your fun. It's time to search for greener pasture your highness." Dynamo continued smiling, strained as he stared at the nonchalant prince.

"Hn." Zero lets go slowly. X finally exhaled, immediately reaching for his bro. Zero watched the interaction, "May we meet again."

 

"Yes." X watched Zero leave before whispering to Dynamo. "Please tell me he's straight."

"He is, but we can't have him find out." Dynamo stared at X. "You made him rethink about flat females. Congrats."

"Not something I want to do." X watched Dynamo put a choker on his neck. "You going to watch my every move now?"

"It's better than using the cameras right?" Dynamo dragged X outside, "Don't make me use it X."

"No. I insist you use it. I like to see how far it would take for you to capture me on the act." X rephrased immediately, blushing. "I mean in killing, not whatever I do in my free time!"

"The **hmm** time?" Dynamo and X reached the garden.

"Yes, not like it would do anything. It's just personal." X removed Dynamo's grip, rubbing his hips. "Owowow. He gave me a bruise!"

 

"Baby skin. (X squinted at him.) Get used to it." Dynamo leaned on the wall, looking at the sky. "You ready for tonight?"

"Always." X immediately responded, "I was born ready!"

"Heh." Dynamo gave a fake ID, "Your name is 1 and you're a new recruit. Let's get drunk!"

"Yes!" X grabbed it.


	6. Taking One Short Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Hangovers.

X knows he has a horrible habit of drinking to drown the memories and pretend everything is fine.  _What a joke._

 

"Drink drink dank!" The soldiers cheered as a male named Colonel finished a bottle. Raising the empty container, the people went mad. Yup. They're all drunk.

"You okay bro?" Dynamo hiccuped, slapping X's back. X raised his mug. "Aside from watching a bunch of guys vomiting, I'm cool."

"You know? I always wanted to have a student." Dynamo confessed and X made an  _Aww_ face. Dynamo continued, "I also want to be an uncle. Why don't girls love me?!"

"Lol." X took a sip, listening to the dirty secrets circulating in the room. Tying his hair and changing his appearance, the assassin is glad he looks like a normal person. X stared at the sobbing general, "You okay man?"

"You can never understand!" Dynamo is also a drama queen or maybe someone just really moody. X asked, "What man?"

 

"Join the I Hate Zero Club!" Colonel yelled and X fell off his seat. X yelled back, "What the heck?!"

"You understand don't you? To have someone taken from you?!" Colonel shook X's shoulder, making X somber. "He took my Iris! UNFORGIVABLE!"

"Who is Iris?!" X felt dizzy and Colonel's right hand remarked, "The Lily of our Army, Colonel's sister!"

"UNFORGIVABLE!" Colonel sounds really different drunk. X struggled to get out, staring at the male. "Look dude. Just let go."

"NEVA!" Colonel continued shaking X. "That prince doesn't deserve her!"

"Colonel my friend!" Colonel's superior, the guy with the fancy mustache laughed and so jolly unlike he's usual stoic figure. "He meant physically."

"Oh." Colonel dropped X. Colonel offered his hand, "You believe me don't you?"

"Y-yeah..." X accepted the help, sitting back. 'It seems all of the guys here have their ladies taken. What a life.'

 

"Ohhhh~! Lumine is sooo lucky!" X slowly looked at the direction, seeing a bottle point at him. 'How is this even possible?'

"Do it! Do it!" The soldiers cheered and Lumine staggered to reach him.

'Oh god.' X groaned when he looked at the drunk purple haired prince. "You got to be kidding me!"

"Lol. Lumine bi bro." Dynamo laughed too hard, hugging his stomach. "Just enjoy man."

"I need more booze." X sighed, watching his future target fall on him. X stared at hazy eyes, "Kiss or sex?"

"Kiss." Lumine giggled and X felt really weirded out by this. The Lumine he knows is calm and calculating.

'This is so weird-?!' X felt Lumine push him to the wall.

 

"You remind me of someone~" Lumine smiled, really androgynous for a prince. X laughed, not drunk drunk  to imagine this dude as a girl.

"Oh wow. Seriously?" X was glad no one was staring at them, suggesting to the prince. "Close your eyes. Let me start it."

"Hm~" Lumine's also very obedient. X wondered if he should kill him now.

'Nah.' X flipped Lumine and held his wrists above, whispering in a husky voice. "Don't open them."

'Heh. Gullible.' X pulled out a device he got from Marino. Emulating the mouth, X pressed the device on the prince's mouth. X hummed, watching the prince struggle. He could smother Lumine and leave his body erect but that would be too easy.

X raised his knee, rubbing it against the male's groin and hearing the prince moan. 'So deprived. What type of death will I give you?'

"You okay?" X pretends to be breathless, removing the device and watching the pale prince shiver underneath him.

"Ha... Ha..." Lumine looked up, all flushed and X lets go. X stretched his arms, yawning. "We're done. See ya."

"W-wait!" Lumine called out as X walked away. X looked back, already holding booze. "What?"

"W-what's your name?" Lumine stuttered. X blinked, "One, your usual soldier down the streets."

 

'Oh man. I made a guy go gay for me." X grabbed three bottles, walking out of the room. "Why do I ruin my life? I should leave now."

"Goodbye comrade!" Colonel waved and X looked back and thought, 'When did I sign that?'

"Meh." X will worry about that later, walking out of the room with his beer and alcohol.


	7. A Really Bad Hangover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> X hates life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Presents

"You drink." Zero stated, staring at the disheveled brunette.

"Yah." X rubbed his eyes, able to to grab his cross dressing clothes and wear them before this nosy prince came in. X squinted, finding the prince too bright. "Why are you here?"

"I sent you a message." Zero looked at the room, staring at the bottles and clothes strewn about. "You're disgusting."

"Thanks." X stretched his arms, landing back to his bed. X stared at Zero kicking his stuff, asking. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you here?"

"I want to know why you're murdering ten people every single day." Zero went towards the curtains. "You don't seem to be the type to kill so why?"

 

"I felt like it." X pulled a gun and pointed it at Zero who was about to open the curtains. "Open and I'll shoot."

"I can't die." Zero smiled and X humored him, lowering the gun down to the blonde's butt. "But you can feel pain, don't you?"

"Are all female assassins hostile?" Zero stopped and decided to walk towards the blood-shot drunkard.

"You can't trust anyone once you start." X followed Zero's movement, seeing him stand in front of his dangling legs.

"Sorry. You ain't my type." X joked, resting on his back as Zero placed one knee between his legs.

"Stop killing people. Some of them are innocent." Zero hovered over him, looking down at the assassin.

"You woke me at five in the morning to ask that?" X huffed, having the prince hold the hand with the gun. X sighed, staring at worried blue. "Trust me. They are far from innocent."

"You aren't the law X." Zero made X laugh.

"The law helps nobody Z."

 

*Slam!

 

"Hey X-" Dynamo stared at the duo, blinking. Zero immediately got off, walking out before Dynamo could recover.

"Bro..." X closed his eyes, tired.

"Uhh...Bro?" Dynamo asked, walking towards the assassin. "Whaa?"

"He likes me." X joked, "Any news?"

"Lumine searching for our fictional character Wan. It's One, not Wan. Sigma is going to commence phase two soon." Dynamo laughed, sitting down. "And when's the murders?"

"Lunch." X picked his phone and checked his inbox. Dynamo nudged his leg, calling out. "Come on man. We gotta help Sigma."

"Argh. Fine..." X hate mornings.

 


	8. Sigma Said What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Secret

"..." Sigma face palmed as he was beside his fellowmen. The second phase of his plan is for X to cook something for him and he has to pretend it taste good. Surely, this will cause Vava to grow jealous because she prides herself to be the best chef. However....

 

"Why?" Sigma breathed out as Dynamo went to his side. Dynamo refused to comment, causing Sigma to guess. "You let X in, did you?"

"Yep. My bad." Dynamo whispered and the two looked as the assassin gave a stink eye to everyone in the room.

 

"Are you okay X?" Cinnamon asked, wearing her apron. X stared at the female, remarking. "Why am I still alive?"

"He's turning fully somber." Marino shook her head, holding out a bottle of beer. "Here. Get drunk."

"Thanks." X grabbed for the bottle, opening it and taking a chug.

"No! Marino?! Why did you do that?!" Cinnamon pushed the ninja. "You can't fix a hangover by letting them get drunk again!"

 

"Trust me. You do not want a fully somber X." Marino pet Cinnamon, "So what are we supposed to make again?"

"Chocolate." X answered, looking at the bottle. The assassin looked at Marino, "How much is this?"

"Stole it. Zero's stash." Marino shrugged.

"Wow. Good stuff." X pulled out some mint and placed it in his mouth.

 

"Give me a sec." X placed the empty bottle down, fixing his hair and his dress. X stretched his arms, yawning. "Okay~! (X placed both hands on his hips) I'm ready."

"X... Are you always drinking?!" Cinnamon gasped and Marino nodded, "Cinnamon. X has been drinking for as long as I can remember."

"Better than taking drugs." X made a raspberry sound. Cinnamon pouted, "You should stop while you can. Think about your babies!"

"Woah there. Babies?" X raised an eyebrow. "That's too quick, don't you think?"

"But babies are cute." Cinnamon watched the two mercenaries stare at her.

 

"Marino." X asked, nudging the female ninja. "Didn't Cinnamon handle you-know-what?"

"No. She's more on the injured. The Northern region have a low birth rate." Marino confessed. X frowned, "Really? Should we tell her?"

"It'll traumatize her and her father taught her that babies come from a pelican." Marino whispered back. X crossed his arms, "I always thought scientists would be more blunt."

"Gaudile is an exception." Marino sighed.

 

"Guys! Please stop talking without me. I feel left out." Cinnamon pouted. X asked, "When is the wedding?"

"Screw off X." Marino laughed as she pushed the assassin. "And how's your game? Any winners?"

"None. They aren't creative." X told the pink ninja. "About the chocolate, do you only make one or can there be more?"

"Anyone you like. Making chocolate and giving it to your loved ones will strenghten your relationship!" Cinnamon smiled and X looked around. Cinnamon admitted, "I will make chocolate for Prince Axl. He's really neat and always nice to me."

"Marino has competition." X turned silent, "So that's why you guys have containers and ingredients. I brought..."

 

"Then feed him through your mouth." Marino joked and X actually thought about it.

"That could work." X made Marino hit him.

"It was a joke! Don't do that to a prince!" Marino watched the brunette give a thumbs up.

"Thanks for the idea Marino."

"X!" Marino screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

'Oh you got to be kidding me.' Sigma squinted as he noticed X didn't have a container. 'X. You had one job.'

"Don't worry Sigma. You kissed worse people." Dynamo made the bald prince stare at him.

"I was drunk." Sigma glared at the perpetrator, "And you made me play that horrid game."

"I hear X is a great kisser." Dynamo offered and Sigma wants to wring his general's neck.

"Oh look the girls are done." Dynamo averted his fate, pointing at the crowd. Sigma looked to see an array of girls.

 

"I'm not a fan of chocolate." Lumine frowned and Axl looked away, "I hope they make something unique."

"..." Zero was silent, mulling about something. Sigma noticed X holding his chocolate in...

"That's not chocolate." Sigma stared at the food half-way in the assassin's mouth. "He made a power up."

"I thought power ups are made in laboratories." Axl perked up, "Wait! I get it now! Assassins can create poison so why not upgrades?"

"Wrong. Only a handful of families can produce power ups..!" Zero commented before realizing something. "That's not possible."

"What isn't?" Lumine inquired and Zero grimaced.

"Nothing." Zero refused to tell, but he's staring at the assassin in a different light.

 

"X. You finished too quickly." Sigma stared at the assassin walking closer with the power up in his mouth.

"..." X pointed at himself then at Sigma before pointing at the food item. X's walking speed also gone up as he did this gesture.

"I am no-" Sigma didn't think X would dash forward and tug his robes with every intention to stuff it in his mouth.

"?!" Dynamo didn't see this coming, but he should because X did kill some of his enemies with a kiss. X slid it in with his tongue, forcing it in before Sigma could dpat it out.

 

"Why you little?!"

 

"?" Someone pulled X away. X turned around just in time to pull out a fork to deflect the dagger.

"What?" X stared at Vile who's holding her chocolates. Sigma has this blank undecipherable look. Dynamo can relate. It's not every day you get kissed by a guy.

"You and I are going to have a chat right now, capiche?" Vile is angry.

"Come now Vile." X sighed, watching the other girls come and offer their treats to the royal three. "You should be glad I made him stronger."

"You kissed **him**." Vile broke X's fork and X took a step back to grab Vile's wrist with the dagger.

"Why are you so affected?" X and Vile glared at each other. X smiled, "I thought you don't like-?!"

 

*Slap!

 

"*****! You don't own him!" Vile cursed and X held the side of his face, surprised. X muttered, "That... Hurt."

"Here! Take it!" Vile shoved a box of chocolate towards Sigma and then dragged her stunned rival with her. "You. Me. Battle. Now!"

"B-but your chocolate!" X looked at the abandoned chocolate box on the floor. Vile growled, "I am pawning your ass!"

"W-wait! I can't!" X was being honest. Creating a power up often requires sacrificing your stamina. X is really going to get pawned.

"Good luck X!" Axl waved and watched the two leave. Dynamo rest his hand on Sigma, whispering. "I think it's working! You'll get her in no time."

 

"I think I'm in love." Sigma confessed and Dynamo's jaw drop.


	9. Regarding the Fifth Prince

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should've seen this coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Zero

"What's your last name?" Sigma asked as he sat opposite to the slightly injured assassin.

"It doesn't matter. Thanks for the save. I swear Vile was out to kill me." X looked around his table, curious. "Where is the alcohol? I didn't order water...."

"It's the least I can do for you." Sigma brings X back to his attention. No one is paying any mind to their discussion, too busy talking about the murders nine hours ago. "Your mentor found you three years ago if I remember right?"

"Yes. I relayed that info to your general." X eats a slice of pie, looking down.

 

"Have you heard of the fifth prince X?" Sigma started, smiling pleasantly and yet very creepy to his  _hired admirer._ X scoffed, "That prince died. No use talking about him."

"His name was X Light, the prince of the South. No one knows how he looks like except for his citizens... And his killer." Sigma darted his eyes to observe the blonde's movement. Sigma continued, "Of course, the South Kingdom have long lost its existence on the hands of Zero and his army, but I was curious why you decided to destroy the Cyberbeasts. The Cyberbeasts were supposed to exact the South Kingdom's wrath towards their conquerers."

"It was a job." X shrugged. Sigma nodded, asking. "Yes. A job accomplished seven months after the tragedy. This feat shot you to fame and you never stopped since then. Was the kill worth it?"

"Not sure... I had to recover for a month before I could get my prize... Then some poser got my prize and had taken my place in the celebration. I... (X frowned) I didn't care and stepped out of the Kingdom. I like your kingdom better. It's nice." X ate another bite, wanting to change this very odd topic. "It seems you got another admirer. Good job."

"Yes. I am happy. My Kingdom is the usual spots for social gatherings." Sigma asked, something personal this time. "May I see your necklace-"

 

*Crack

 

"Ops." X stared at the broken glass on his hand. "That caught me by surprise."

"Why don't you want to remember the past X?" Sigma was still pushing and X stood up and slammed his hands.

"Why do you want to know? I'm an assassin. Do you want me to say how many lives I took?" X emphasized, "The past is done and **dead**. Stop picking at it."

"Then let me see the necklace." Sigma raised his hand, uncaring of the attention garnering on his table. "What's engraved in it X? That is all I ask." 

"I refuse." X didn't bow as soldiers pointed their guns and sabers at him. X stared at the enlightened prince, commenting. "The dead can't come back from the living."

 

"But his corpse was never found so that's a dud."

"King Cain." X stared at the speaker leading the guards. Cain smiled at the brunette, "I'm sorry but we need to confine you."

"You think I'm the prince?" X found that hilarious. A trap. _Of course_. X knew his downfall would be from the game of  **Truth or Dare.** X revealed his hands, shrugging. "The prince who refuses to kill and loves anyone regardless of their crime? Don't make me laugh."

"You're right. You may not be the Prince but a relative of his who decided to take the name." Cain asked his soldiers to shoo the viewers, frowning. "But we aren't going to risk it. Your family always had a strong tendency to attract death."

"You're going to imprison me just to confirm if I might be part of the Light Bloodline?" X wondered how he'll give the prize now. 'Oh well. There was no winner yet.'

"It will only be for a week." Cain reassured and X rolled his eyes.

 

"Puh-lease. I know the rumors. Once you find out, you're going to kill me. If I'm a Light, you'll kill me for success. If I'm not, you'll kill me for safety. I'm not buying it." X knew of the rumors, recalling those stories the assassins would tell him about the misfortune towardd the surviving Light clan. Offered like pigs, the only one worth keeping is the Prince and that's to break him to submission. X asked, "You know what? Let's make a game out of this."

"You and your games." Dynamo can't believe how a single kiss made this twist of events happen. "Hear him out guys. X is fine killing everyone here."

"Thanks bro." X sat on his seat, actually getting used to the dress. "Since I could die after this week and only a day passed since I entered this place, I am going to increase the chance of winning in my last game by having forty people die at the same time every day."

"Wait. What's going on here?"

'Right. Axl. I will still need to kill Lumine.. Darn.' X thought as he can hear pushing. Everyone likes a challenge, even the other kingdoms. _Murder enthusiasts._ X continued, "I'll submit myself to the authorities and anyone can confiscate my stuff if they can find it. However, I'll need my phone in case someone does win in that game."

"What's the game?" Cain knew X was bringing everyone in it. A tactic to avoid the truth from getting known.

 

"So hasty..." X placed his hands on his lap, confessing. "Honestly, I myself can't believe your claims and would willingly put up with an interrogation session if you give me more booze... But that would be too easy~"

"While everyone finds out who and how someone or even themselves will die tomorrow, this game involves those who want to know the truth about Assassin X." X has been there. "I am pretty sure you'll torture me and use some sort of magic to get me to speak... Which is dumb so I will warn you in advance that I will answer one visitor truthfully per day while the rest are all littered with lies. I know none of you have any blood samples as well as the fact the Light family had so much illegitimate kids which isn't part of the useless ritual. You're only going to rely on cold logic and evidence. Pretty neat huh?"

"How will you know if you won?"

"Ah..." X didn't think Zero would be the one to ask. X smiled, "When I tell you. The prize should be pretty easy to guess."

"If I'm really X Light then I will die for you. If I am not X Light then I will serve you as your faithful assassin." X can hear excitement raising. X laughed, "Torture me and expect to see your coprse tomorrow with five more victims. Let's start the game~!"

 

"Huh." Marino frowned, worried and yet fascinated at the turn of events. "This will be the first time the dungeons will be opened to the public."

 


	10. Trust Returns to Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero spoiler.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Axl

Locked in a cell, X had a neat wooden table in front of his bed. There was a small window and a chair supposedly for his guest. His place is sound proof, but it didn't have much space.

 

"Do you even sleep or eat?" X asked as the door creaked open, wearing his usual assassin attire (which Dynamo dubbed as gender neutral) instead of those dresses. 'The only good thing that came out of it.'

"If I remember right, this is the third day of the month so why are you here and not there looking at women?" X stared at his first visitor after getting stuffed in this room ten hours ago. "Are you a vampire or something?"

 

"I reserved the entire day to interrogate you so don't lie to me." Zero told the brunette, locking the door behind him. X blinked, looking down at his lap.

"I don't think a prince should lock himself in a cell without a bodyguard." X advised since his wrists are shackled together with the chain being around twelve inches in length. "I could kill you and no one would know any better."

"You wouldn't." The blonde sounded confident, causing X to stare at him in surprise. There is also the fact Zero was looking at him very oddly. Zero added, "Because I know the fifth prince better than anyone. If I told them you aren't the prince then they'll let you go immediately."

"You... Are one cunning guy." X found himself trapped and it was too soon for this game to end, "Since you'll spend the entire day with me, how about I do Truth and you do Dare?"

 

"No. I came here to end your game." Zero wasn't interested in games, but X will keep pushing. The assassin teased, "Come on Z! It'll be fun. We'll get to know each other better. I swear I'll ask menial things and let the participants get the same treatment."

"..." Zero merely stared at him.

"I'll start." X started, clapping his hand. "I dare you... To put the table behind the door and place all your weapons on that table. I don't want you hurting yourself."

"Why would I hurt myself?" Zero begrudgingly did as X ordered him to do.

 

"There." Zero sat back down, staring at X. "What was written on the necklace?"

'Sigma's keeping my stuff and hiding info from the other kingdoms... Makes sense.' X nodded and replied, "The back of the ruby necklace had the word  **23rD**... It was written by a child."

"Did you steal it?!" Zero's voice increased in volume, but X rolled his eyes. "Ha! Why would I steal something so tacky? The answer is negative. I'm still figuring out why I didn't sell it earlier."

"Do you... Even know what that necklace means?" Zero looked away and X hummed. "No. I don't need those things."

 

"I gave that necklace to him." Zero continued. "The fifth prince and I always spend our time together when we were children."

"You're his best friend _right_?" X refuses to see the wanted bachelor as a man of both preferences.

"I had to reciprocate the exchange when he gave me a necklace." Zero wasn't looking at the assassin. X sighed, "Zero. I dare you to show me that necklace."

"Wow." X cursed when he saw the prince pull out a sapphire gem with a silver chain. X found it mesmerizing and familiar, "Can we trade if I get out of here?"

"No." Zero hid it in his clothes. X inquired, "The gem has a crack and a lower monetary value than compared to the one I have. Why won't you take my offer?"

"This is a gift and when will you start the dare?" Zero asked and X heaved in annoyance. X ordered, "I dare you... To tell me what you'll do if you win."

"I..." Zero stared at X. "It depends if you're X Light."

 

"..." X is curious, wondering. "Why did you destroy the South Kingdom?"

"Dares are supposed to be physical." Zero raised his eyebrow, avoiding the question. The blonde asked, "What do you remember from your past?"

"Darkness." X pulled his knees to his chest, thinking. "People screaming and fire. I remember crawling on the ground, struggling for air and feeling angry. I can only recall what happened three years ago and not beyond that Zero... Right. I dare you to order your servants to bring us desserts. I'm starving."

"Lunch is ten minutes away. You overslept again. Do you have a green saber with you?" Zero was asking things... X has? Zero asked further, "Are you bad with the saber?"

"Douche. I have a green-blue beam saber but I uh know how to use it! D-does the saber have any particular scratches or emblem?" X asked in return, finding it too eerie. Zero shook his head, "I don't remember. I made it for him so I might know when I hold it. Where did you place it?"

"In one of my hide-outs." X noticed Zero's position and requested. "I dare you to give me proof you killed the Fifth Prince."

"I didn't." Zero was not lying, looking frustrated. "I... Would _never_."

"Go on." X decided to check his phone, talking to the blonde. "You're clearly repressed so I guess you were right to reserve the whole day with me."

 

"Can I hug you?" Zero was hesitant and X knew determining whether he is a prince or not will be impossible due to the lack of information on him. Zero's the random player. X can't figure him out.

"I dare you to hug me then." X spoke, raising his arms so Zero could embrace him. X sighed, returning the hug. "How will this help you find out?"

"..." Zero tightened his embrace, asking. "How are you right now? Do you feel anything?"

"Strange. I like it?" X wasn't going to lie. The hug felt nice and it's pretty intimate considering the distance between thrm. Usually, X would feel threatened. X warned, "Zero. Whatever you'll say will affect the next dares. You also asked too much questions earlier so I have the right to do this."

"Shoot." Zero was relaxing in his arms. This feels so wrong, but also right. X is conflicted and curious.

 

"You kissed a lot of individuals right?" X wondered, combing the prince's hair with his fingers.

"..." Zero's silence means a YES so X mused. "Have you kissed the prince at least once? Can you tell which one he is through an exchange?"

"... Yes." Zero pushed himself away and back towards his seat. _Expression undecipherable_. X secretly wants to know the truth for himself. X whispered, "You gay?"

"No but.." Zero watched X tug the chains connected to the shackles on his right foot and the wall. Zero looked down. "Don't tell me."

"Zero. I dare you to come closer and don't move." X looked at his phone again as the blonde did so. A feet away from each other, X told him. "Close your eyes and don't panic. I'm not going to kill you.

 

"You really don't know, do you?" Zero felt the assassin tug his chair closer and sat on his thighs. Zero could imagine the assassin straddling him with a blank look, feeling arms resting on his shoulder.

"No one wants to be kept in the dark." X whispered back and Zero felt something touch his forehead. He grew tense when he felt the other's breath.

"Were you and the prince lovers?" X asked, his lips so close to the blonde.

"No but we were close." Zero breathed out as X feels Zero's heartbeat. All the assassin want is to know if he really is X Light.

"When was the last time you two kissed?" X poked the guy's cheek.

"I ca-"

X usually kiss to administer poison or medicine, never as an act of passion...So when he kissed Zero, the assassin didn't think the blonde would respond after he moved away.

Correction, X never thought he wouldn't think of stopping an advance.

 

*Thud.

 

Pushed on the bed, X knew he should tell Zero off for breaking the rule but something was there and- 'Why am I liking this?'

"..." The two pulled away, only for Zero to kiss him again and have his hands roam the assassin's clothes. X was still sorting out his feelings, curious about this sudden ???

"Z? Wait. What are you-?!" X pushed the blonde away, blushing. 'Did I just moan?!'

"Hn." Zero held X's chains connecting his wrists together, placing it down on the bed and above X's head.

'What are you doing?!' His assassin clothes slightly unbuttoned and messed up, the brunet followed his conscience and asked. "Your answer?"

 

...

 

"X... is the only heir to the throne." Zero placed one knee on the bed with one of X's legs in between his, still in a daze. "You make the same sounds as X whenever I touch him this way..."

"You... are a creep." X gasped, trying to get out and gain equal ground. 'I do not like this position one bit!'

"Brown hair and green eyes." Zero crouched down and held X's side so the assassin wouldn't pull away. "Has a sweet tooth and resourceful in any circumstance..."

"Always curious and loves playing games..." Caressing X's side, Zero watched the assassin squirm. "Shorter than me always and can manipulate events behind the scenes..."

"You insulting him or me?" X tugged his arms, glaring at his offender.

"So trusting in the face of danger, you truly are **him**." Zero smiled before confessing. "Your father refused my proposal to have you as my vassal and hid you from me for half a year so while I sulked... My father led an army to take you by force."

"I didn't mean to destroy your Kingdom X...It was my generals... I came there to deal with them personally and found you missing." Zero admitted, raising his hand to feel X's stomach up to the chest.

"That...is a different narrative." X gulped, forgetting Zero's other name as the _Crimson Devil._

"I... Am also very confused." X didn't know what to say but he understands why King Light would deny Zero. 'Freaking psychopath.'

 

"We promised to always be by each other's side... No matter what." Zero looked like he got hit by a memory gun. X wants the other Zero back!

"It's been three years. How sure are you-?" X knows he should be afraid but the way Zero looked down on him was familiar and comforting?! X is curious how his past self befriended this psychopath.

"You barely aged last time I saw you." Zero pulled away, contended at the results as X sat up and fixed his clothes. "I don't mind if you've gone and killed people. You're **my** partner."

"I'm starting to question your relationship status with him." X looked at his side. Zero looks happier... Is that a good thing? "And if I am X then I have to tell you that I don't recall anything. I dare you to help me remember."

"Agreed." Zero asked, "Are you hungry?"

 

"Y-yeah.." X watched the prince walk and push the table away. "What do yo-we do together back then?"

"Anything under the sun." Zero mumbled, opening the door to order the guards. Zero looked back, frowning. "But you couldn't leave your kingdom back then..."

"I dare you to hug me after lunch." X found himself missing Zero's presence. Zero smiled, "You might as well dare me to get you out of here."

"I dare you to tell me what other creepy info I need to know!" X ordered and Zero thanked the maid, bringing a plate to X. X blinked, "Why do we only get one plate?"

"I planned on making you crave for food to tell me where you hid my best friend's stuff but..." Zero stared at the assassin. "We can share it."

"So we're the type of best friend who shares everything and stick to each other thick or thin." X hummed as Zero sat beside him.

 

"I'm not planning on telling them that you're X or you'll cause war." Yeah. Same guy with a war freak father. X shook his head. Zero chewed on the cheese wrapped in bacon, giving detail. "Since you were meant to marry Lumine and have an alliance with Sigma to defeat my Kingdom."

"What?" X held Zero's wrist and ate the stabbed savory food. X grabbed for the cup of wine on Zero's side, drinking it before speaking. "Are you saying that a hermit prince was supposed to come out, ally himself with the other kingdoms before fighting against his best friend?"

"Our relationship was unexpected." Zero continued eating. "It emerged when our siblings had a romantic affair which caused us to meet."

"Great. I have siblings who are dead because of you." X sighed and Zero frowned.

"I told you I didn't kill them. The only ones I killed were my own men." Zero defended himself, but sounded guilty. X takes the plate to eat the food while Zero decides to hug X. "I wasn't lying when I said I missed you. I don't have much friends to go by... You don't hate me, do you?"

"Well... I can't hate you now. ~~I only feel pity.~~ I think you need more friends because your kingdom is constantly paranoid, always in survival mode." X appreciates how Zero offered him the sweets on the plate. "Did you teach me how to have sex?"

"No. You were the one who taught me. You liked experimenting so we ended up spending our firsts on each other..." Zero closed his eyes but X was surprised at the revelation.

"We're _too_ close." X joked and yet he was fine with that. Zero muttered back, "I don't mind. It's comforting to have someone who won't backstab you."

"Your place is already too chaotic. No thanks." X finished the plate, munching on the crunchy bread dessert left. "So congrats. You won."

 

"Give me the coordinates to your hide-outs." Zero stated, "I'm going to deliver it to the room I prepared for you in my castle."

"You really like to keep your friends close huh?" X had his back fully on Zero's chest.

"We made each other stronger each time we meet. You were also the one who made me enter this stupid ball months." Zero complained, "Can you call the game off now? I won and you're only fulfilling your promise to becoming my right-hand."

"Games can't be called off too easily Z." X closed his eyes, tasting the light orange taste in his mouth. "And as long as I can't remember anything, I will keep on going.. Are you jelly?"

"No.... If no one finds out in the end of the week, I am taking you with me." Zero vowed and X smiled at his clingy friend. "I dare you to give me a pen and paper so you can go out and collect my stuff."

"I could ask the guards to do it in my stead." Zero heard X laugh.

"I don't know why, but I know you're bluffing.." X runs his fingers through golden hair and massaged the guy's scalp. Zero leans close, muttering. "And you said you forgot."

 

"But you're smiling." X looked up to see Zero's expression. "Don't worry. You have my phone number. We can chat any time."

"I prefer face-to-face." Zero's words made X confuse whether this is love or intense friendship.

"I dare you to get my stuff and come back to pick me." At least X knows what's in Zero's head now. He can play this mini-game.

"Only for you." Zero kissed X's neck.

'Did the past me love Zero or is Zero like this with his other peeps?' X answered back, pushing the thought away. "If you think it's a hassle then stay. I don't mind heading back to get it in Sigma's Kingdom."

"Later." Zero clung to X, murmuring. "Let me sleep. I just found you after three years. You made me worried sick."

"Okay..." X gives five minutes before wondering. "Wait. What will you do if someone wins in this game?"

 

"If they want you as their slave or force you to do something against your bidding then I'll kill them." [Zero wasn't joking.] "Wage my own war against their kingdom if I have to prove my point. No friend of mine will become someone's pet."

"Oh wow." X wondered how Zero's father acts. "You're pretty faithful. I envy your women."

"I found one but..." Zero didn't continue. He fell asleep.

"Hm..." X looked back at the door. "My past self must be gay... Damn it!"


	11. Changing some Ideas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Start tearing down chapters to make way to new ones.

I'm veering off Fem!Vile in this story and that sucks...

 

Coz no one (I like) will die/is going to die here unlike the other stories in the series.

 

 

Besides, the title sounds awesome so I should definitely make the story M!rated.

 

Hmm...

 

I should make a story that will kill Sigma... As in permanently. Let's make Axl kill.

   

Yas.

 

I am going to add more blood on this plot.

 

>:)

 

Ok. Say goodbye to niceties.

 

Let's get gruesome.

**Author's Note:**

> I want a manipulative X here.


End file.
